Una navidad de esas
by Margaret Lily
Summary: UNA NAVIDAD DE ESAS ... ESPECIALES, MEMORABLES Y ENCANTADAS


_**Una navidad de esas**_

Se sentía desgraciado, nunca antes había sentido un pesar tan grande, y esto que era la víspera de navidad.

Ronald Weasley se encontraba tirado en el mueble de la tienda de dormir que había instalado el ministerio para los aurores en misión ubicados en el bosque ''AbaLein''. Hacia exactamente 6 meses que no veía a Hermione, que no la tocaba, que no la oía refunfuñar cada vez que metía la pata, que no disfrutaba de hacerla enojar y sobre todo, que no sentía sus besos y caricias.

Era indispensable que se quedara allí aislado, sin comunicación alguna con el mundo, según se lo habían hecho saber, pero cabía la posibilidad, minúscula claro, de que todo esto termine dentro de una semana, exactamente en navidad.

Era este pensamiento, de verla lo más antes posible, el que hacía que no cayera en desgracia, porque siempre albergaba una simple esperanza de que todo eso se cumpliera.

Llego el día 23 de diciembre y fue convocada una junta en la tienda principal; se iban a reportar todos los casos resueltos y a definir el nuevo destino de los trabajadores, les resultaba difícil mantenerse calmados, sobre todos, Ron, que moría por oír buenas noticias.

Se adentraron todos a la habitación y escucharon al jefe por casi media hora, al final de tanta espera, el sacrificio valió la pena cuando Kingsley dio la orden para que todos volvieran a casa, porque la operación había resultado un gran éxito para el mundo mágico.

El pelirrojo se dispuso a salir, estaba que no cavia de felicidad; justo antes de entrar a su tienda a arreglar su equipaje, Kingsley lo llamó:

-Weasley-hablo pasivamente mientras se acercaba mas a él-quería darte las gracias, especialmente a ti, porque sé que has sacrificado mucho por estar aquí-le agradeció.

-Señor, ha sido un honor haber participado en esto, y todo esfuerzo trae recompensas, ¿no?-dijo Ron entusiasmado.

-Creo que en tu caso, será mucho más que eso-hablo-Te felicito Ronald, sobre todo por lo que te aguarda en casa-finalizo.

-¿Señor?-pregunto el chico porque no sabía lo que le trataba de hacer saber.

-Ya veras, Weasley, ya verás-dijo-Gracias por todo, nuevamente.

Y acto seguido, Kingsley se marcho satisfecho y sonriente, dejando a Ron intrigado.

El grupo tuvo que caminar por casi media hora entre arboles, maleza y campos desiertos, para poder encontrar un buen sitio que les permita aparecerse. Cuando por fin lo hallaron, cada uno dispuso un espacio para poder hacerlo y en menos de 5 minutos pequeños remolinos surgían de diferentes puntos de la tierra.

No le tomo ni dos segundos ubicar su casa, por lo que ni bien la diviso, acelero el paso hasta casi trotar por la vereda. Antes de abrir la puerta, aspiro un suculento olor proveniente de allí, miro sorprendido su reloj y se topo con la sorpresa de que faltaban tan solo minutos para la navidad. Así pues, entro contento de saber que, al fin y al cabo, si iba a pasar la navidad junto con su Hermione.

Ingreso, y acto seguido busco con la mirada a la castaña. No la encontró ahí, pero le causa una desconcertante curiosidad ver el sitio totalmente adornado de cosas navideñas y un gran árbol en medio de todo.

Siguió su camino hacia la cocina, y sonrió gratificante al ver la mesa llena de suculentos manjares; estuvo a punto de sentarse a devorarlos, pero se lo pensó mejor y decidió subir a su cuarto en busca de la chica. Se llevo un fiasco al ver que no estaba ahí, y antes de ponerse a gritar como loco, diviso la habitación que tenían sin utilizar con la luz prendida.

Camino despacio y sin hacer ruido, hasta allí, y se quedo estupefacto ante semejante escena que se daba al otro lado del cuarto.

Hermione estaba sentada en una mecedora dándole de su pecho a una pequeña criaturita escondida en medio de cobijas rosadas en medio de un cuarto adornado de rosas rojas y rosadas; él solo atino a tratar de hablar, y aunque quería decir mil cosas, no salía ni una sola palabra de su boca.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de su presencia, levantó la cara y le sonrió de manera que él sintió como si todo a su alrededor se detuviera para centrase en esa sonrisa y nada más.

Fue maravilloso para él, sentir esa sonrisa, pero a pesar de saber lo que significaba, aun quedaban asuntos por aclarar.

Ella le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se le acercara, él camino lentamente hasta posarse al frente de ella, segundos después tomo una silla y se sentó con cuidado, para no hacer ruido. Poso su mirada en el pequeño bultito rosa que Hermione cargaba:

-Saluda a Rosie, Ron-susurro-tu hija-dijo, para segundos después corregir-nuestra hija.

Estas palabras tuvieron un efecto enorme en el pelirrojo, que solo atino a mirar a Hermione de manera incrédula y cristalina. No lo creía, le parecía maravilloso observar por primera vez a la pequeña y sentir algo tan grande y puro hacia ella, pero, sin embargo, había algo muy grande que aclarar:

-Pero, ¿Por qué Hermione?-soltó de repente-porque no lo dijiste, porque me lo ocultaste, tu sabes muy bien que nunca te hubiese negado algo, porque me dejaste ir sin siquiera alguna información de esto, sabias que me iba a quedar para apoyarte, porque…-replico dolido.

-Ron, yo apenas me entere que estaba embarazada una semana después que tú te fuiste, no te lo comunique porque te vi muy emocionado por tu primera misión, porque creí que tu regreso iba a ser rápido, lo siento Ron, y lo siento en el alma, pero entiende que…-sollozo la castaña.

-Que entienda qué Hermione-alzo la voz, que de repente se le volvió ronca-hiciste que me pierda uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, hiciste que me pierda el nacimiento de mi hija-finalizo, alzando la voz hasta casi gritar.

Ella solo lo miro, no le dijo nada, fue complicado para ella poder expresarse porque, por primera vez en la vida, Hermione Granger no sabía que decir.

De pronto se escucharon campanadas, y la pequeña despertó de su profundo sueño y empezó a llorar a todo pulmón, mostrando por primera vez sus brillantes ojos azules; el pelirrojo, que estaba a punto de salir, volvió su mirada hacia ella, Hermione se levanto y fue hacia Ron, lo miro fijamente a los ojos. Tal vez pasaron segundos, minutos o quizás horas, ninguno de los dos tomo en cuenta el tiempo, ya que solo se dedicaron a mirarse sin rodeos, a los ojos y a la cara; de un momento a otro, ella rompió el contacto y le dio un beso al chico en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de la boca, puso a Rose en sus brazos y le susurro:

-¡Feliz navidad cariño!-y acto seguido, enrumbo su camino hasta el piso inferior.

El se quedo aturdido, pero recupero la cordura al fijarse en la pequeña, recorrió todo de ella en una sola mirada y sonrió al fijarse en su rostro angelical pintado con dos azules y cristalinos ojos, como lo de él. Y medito, medito hasta darse cuenta lo mucho que amaba a Hermione, y de lo mucho que sufría al alejarse de ella; fue como si dentro de su cabeza pasara una película con todos los momentos que vivieron juntos. Sus peleas en Hogwarts, sus coqueteos indetectables en la madriguera, el primero de sus tantos besos en la cámara de los secretos, su primera vez en aquel sitio inolvidable cerca al lago, absolutamente todo.

Tomó conciencia de que ahora le importaba muy poco o nada el problema que habían tenido, ahora solo quería bajar, llenarla de caricias y agradecerle con el corazón el regalo que le había dado en navidad, su hija, aquella pequeña a la que amaba demasiado, la princesita que les iba a alegrar la vida por siempre, aquella que había sido su muestra más grande de amor entre ambos; Rose, definitivamente les iba a cambiar la vida, y esa navidad iba a ser una de esas fechas más recordadas por ambos, y es que, iba a ser una navidad de esas, memorables y encantadas.


End file.
